Soldier: 76
Soldier: 76 is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Currently the target of an international manhunt, the vigilante known as Soldier: 76 wages a personal war to expose the truth behind Overwatch's collapse. Soldier: 76 revealed himself in a string of attacks that crisscrossed the globe, targeting financial institutions, shadowy corporations, and secure Overwatch facilities. Though to the outside world his motives are inscrutable, there are those who claim that he is a former Overwatch agent, determined to shed light on the conspiracy that brought down the organization. While his true identity remains a mystery, he is believed to have been trained as a member of the American "soldier enhancement program." He possesses physical capabilities exceeding those of a conventional soldier's, as well as other augmentations that make him a peerless combatant. In addition, he utilizes a cutting-edge arsenal, much of it stolen in raids on Overwatch installations. Unrelenting in his search to find those responsible for Overwatch's fall, Soldier: 76 will stop at nothing to bring them to justice. Abilities Beside these abilities, Soldier: 76 is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when his ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks Skins Emotes :*This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory poses Voice lines :Voice lines cost . *I've Still Got It (default) *Get Off My Lawn ("Young punks, get off my lawn.") *I'm An Army Of One *I Didn't Start This War... ("I didn't start this war, but I'm damn well gonna finish it.") *Not On My Watch *Old Soldiers ("Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away.") *Smells Like Victory *That's "Sir" To You *What Are You Lookin' At? *You're The Other One ("I'm the one who does his jobs. I'm thinkin' you're the other one.") *You Didn't Make The Cut *You Want A Medal? ( ) Sprays Highlight intros Weapons Achievements Story Jack Morrison was born in rural Indiana to a family of farmers. When he was 18, he joined the US military and became a subject of the experimental Soldier Enhancement Program. Through the program, he became close friends with Gabriel Reyes. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. When Overwatch successfully put down the crisis, Reyes became head of Blackwatch while Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander. He oversaw Overwatch's rise to prominence, training new agents and leading them in peacekeeping missions. In Legacy, Jack and Ana led a mission to rescue hostages from Talon. Though the hostages were escorted out, several agents died in the mission, and Ana was left behind. Ana was reported to be killed in that mission later. Over time, the public lost faith in Overwatch and accused it of negligence, corruption, and human rights abuses. During a United Nations investigation, Morrison was seemingly killed in a conflict with Reyes at the Swiss Headquarters. He was given a grave at the Arlington National Cemetery, though no body was found. Morrison survived, and donned a new identity as Soldier: 76, stealing a Heavy Pulse Rifle from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and wounding several Helix guards in the process. He began a string of attacks across America against financial institutions and former Overwatch bases in an attempt to avenge Overwatch. In Hero, Soldier: 76 left the United States for Dorado to take on the Los Muertos gang. Though they managed to escape, Soldier: 76 did save the life of a young girl named Alejandra. Soldier: 76 came to Egypt looking for Ana, who was under a disguise and wanted by Talon. He also charged in and attacked a Talon's base. After recognizing a familiar voice in Talon's communication radio, he was attacked by Reaper, the owner of that voice. Reaper revealed himself as Gabriel Reyes, and had been still holding a grudge against Jack. Ana came to the rescue and successfully repelled Reaper. After exchanging information, she gave an explanation for her disappearance, and offered him her support. Personality Soldier: 76 displays a grouchy and serious demeanor, occasionally grumbling about his old age. He doesn't play by the same fighting rules that he used to, according to himself, and insults his opponents by saying they've "got a lot to learn". He is obsessed with bringing criminals to justice, even if it means taking extreme measures to hunt them down. Even though he sees no point in bringing back Overwatch to combat the Second Omnic Crisis, he still misses being able to fight alongside them, as revealed by his quotes when in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. In spite of this behavior, Soldier: 76 is willing to protect the innocent, even at the cost of letting his adversaries get away. A prime example is in the Hero animated short where he shields Alejandra from the explosion of a grenade rather than immediately chasing after the Los Muertos gang. He also seems to commend his team once in a while, as shown by his positive comparisons of Pharah to her mother. Notes *His sprint makes up for his average speed. *The Tactical Visor automatically aims his Heavy Pulse Rifle. This gives it several odd properties, most notably that the better you are at aiming the less valuable an ability it is. It is more valuable on console than on PC, because it always aims at mouse speeds even if you are using a controller. *It's easier to fire Helix Rockets at an opponent's feet - this will launch the target, making most immobile in midair. Firing directly does more damage, but it's far easier to miss. This is recommended when attacking faster targets such as Lúcio or Genji. *When fighting tanks, it's best to keep at a distance under cover. They can out-damage you, but you're able to heal with the Biotic Field. If you're defending your team as they advance, this will waste the opponent's time as they attempt to finish you off. *On a one-on-one fight, place down the Biotic Field immediately. This will save your life if you're ever hindered, i.e. frozen, stunned, or blinded. This can also make the difference in a fight with another Soldier: 76. *On escort missions, the Biotic Field should be placed on top of the vehicle or payload. When the vehicle/payload moves, it will carry the Biotic Field, encouraging teammates to stay close. *His Pulse Rifle can fire several shots before it loses its pinpoint accuracy. This can make burst fire useful in longer-range engagements, as the weapon "resets" to full precision if the player waits long enough between trigger pulls. Trivia *Soldier: 76 was announced on July 7, 2015. Before that, he was teased in two tweets from @PlayOverwatch,Tweet #1, Tweet #2 as well as two in-universe stories: Experimental Weapon Stolen from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and Fading Glory: On the Trail of Jack Morrison. *Soldier: 76 is the playable character during the Tutorial, and is also the chosen hero when accessing the Practice Range for the first time. *Soldier: 76's design comes from a concept for an unreleased comic series made by Chris Metzen and Max Velati.Sons of the Storm *Solider: 76's Heavy Pulse Rifle has an display of ammo and Helix Rockets symbol along with normal display at the lower right corner. The Helix Rockets symbol turn yellow after used and will turn back to normal color after cooldown. *When multiple AI Soldier: 76s are on one game in a Custom Game, the number in his name will count up for each one, i.e. Soldier: 77, Soldier: 78, etc. Seasonal event theme * In Summer Games event, Soldier: 76's theme is golf. This sport theme may come from his father figure image which is originated from fans. It could also be based on his visor and its aiming properties. In other Blizzard games and merchandises * Soldier: 76 appears in a player portrait of StarCraft II. * A bronze statue of Soldier: 76 is included in Overwatch Origins Edition and Overwatch Collector's Edition. * Soldier: 76's icon, logo and image are featured in items which can be bought from Blizzards Gear online store. Cultural References *On his Heavy Pulse Rifle the letters TMFR can be found, likely an allusion to Blizzards TeamFour, the team that began work on Overwatch. *Soldier: 76's "Daredevil: 76" and "Stunt Rider: 76" skin is a clear homage to stunt performer Evel Knievel. Coincidentally, the year of 1976 is the year of Knievel's last jump. **The Daredevil: 76 Skin was previously named Spirit Of: 76. *The Voice Line "Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away." is a direct quote from General Douglas MacArthur, in his Farewell Letter to Congress speech. *The quote "I love the smell of pulse munitions in the morning." is possibly an allusion to the famous quote "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the movie Apocalypse Now. *The quote "Young punks, get off my lawn" might be a reference to the film Gran Torino. *The quote ''"You're The Other One ("I'm the one who does his jobs. I'm thinkin' you're the other one.") ''might be a reference to The Departed. Patch changes * * * * * }} References de:Soldier: 76 es:Soldado: 76 fr:Soldat 76 it:Soldato-76 ja:ソルジャー76 pl:Żołnierz-76 pt-br:Soldado: 76 ru:Солдат 76 zh:士兵76 Category:Character Category:Offense Category:Hero